Under the Sea (Jaehyungparkian ff)
by attelelele
Summary: Seingat Jaehyung, siang itu Younghyun hanya pamit untuk bermain di pantai bersama teman barunya. Tapi sampai matahari tenggelam, Younghyun tak juga kembali. Jaehyungparkian. DAY6. Brothership
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Younghyun mendengus kebosanan. Duduknya tak pernah tenang. Ada saja yang ia lakukan untuk membunuh kejenuhan, menatap pemandangan membosankan yang hampir dua jam belakangan ia tatapi hingga bersender kepala pada lengan ibunya-mencoba terlelap seperti yang Ibu lakukan namun gagal- semua itu tetap membuatnya hatinya tak tenang.

Sebenarnya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam Younghyun sedang merutuki dirinya atau barangkali ibunya, perihal keputusan mereka untuk pindah ke kota yang ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya. Ibunya hanya memberi sedikit bocoran kalau kota yang akan mereka tinggali nantinya adalah kampung halaman dimana Ibunya lahir.

Younghyun ingin kabur saja setelah mendengar keputusan sepihak Ibunya, baginya semua itu terlalu mendadak, tanpa kejelasan dan terburu-buru.

Waktu itu ia baru saja pulang bermain, keringatnya masih basah, kaosnya kotor kecokelatan terkena debu habis bermain bola di lapangan sebelah.

"Besok kita pindah, Young-ah. Cepat mandi dan kemasi barang-barangmu."

Sore itu hati kecil Younghyun mencelos. Lelahnya menguap tergantikan dengan rasa kaget bercampur bingung.

Pindah katanya?  
Kemana?  
Dan kenapa harus pindah?

Younhyun tidak pingin pindah, apalagi ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan kota ini, disini ia lahir dan tumbuh, juga teman-teman sepermainan yang nantinya terpaksa harus ia tinggalkan.  
 _Tidak, Younghyun tidak ingin pindah._

Ia ingin bertanya banyak hal, namun Jaehyung, kakaknya, hanya mengendikan bahu. Lelaki itu melengos begitu saja meninggalkan Younghyun diambang pintu dengan berjuta pertanyaan merayap di otaknya.

Segala macam cara ia lakukan untuk membujuk Ibunya, namun yang ada ia dimarahi.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Lakukan saja seperti yang Ibu perintahkan."

Younghyun kesal, juga marah dengan keadaan. Ibunya seenaknya saja membuat keputusan seperti itu. Terbesit di hatinya untuk kabur. Tapi sayangnya niat itu tidak di imbangi dengan modal nekat, apalagi setelah mengajak kakaknya untuk kabur bersama, hanya sikap tak acuh yang ditunjukkan. Malah dengan muka datar dan nada bicaranya yang menusuk dia berkata. "Kau saja sana. Hyung sih tidak ingin hidup seperti gelandangan jika ikut denganmu."

Semakin runtuh saja niatan Younghyun itu. Ia jadi dilema sendiri. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga perkataan Jaehyung, di kota mereka tidak punya sanak saudara untuk menumpang tinggal, tidak ada tempat pula yang bisa Younghyun datangi, rumah ini akan dijual nantinya dan ia yakin dirinya masih terlalu muda untuk menyambung hidup seperti yang orang dewasa lakukan.  
Tidak punya rumah dan tidak punya uang, maka ia akan menjadi gelandangan. Ia tidak siap jika harus hidup seperti gelandangan yang tidur di bawah kolong jembatan ataupun di lorong-lorong gelap nan kumuh, juga kelaparan dan akhirnya mati mengenaskan.  
 _Err..bukan pilihan yang bagus._

Akhirnya niatan itu hanya tersimpan sebagai pikiran liar yang tidak mampu ia realisasikan.

Malamnya selepas mandi, ia memasukan baju-bajunya dengan berat hati.  
Pagi-pagi buta mereka berangkat ke stasiun diantar Paman Jang yang berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan- sekalian mengantar barang-barang dagangan katanya. Sepanjang perjalanan Younghyun hanya termenung, menatap kosong pada jalanan di depannya. Suara radio yang menyenandungkan lagi ceria tak mampu membuat hatinya membaik.

Tubuhnya memang perlahan pergi menjauh tapi hatinya masih tertinggal _disana_.

 _-Under The Sea-_

Sementara Younghyun masih berkecamuk dengan bayang-bayang tempat yang ia tinggalkan, lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu malah asyik dengan dunianya. Sebuah buku tebal seukuran novel terpangku di pahanya. Netranya terpaku fokus menatap frasa-frasa berbahasa asing dari balik lensa cekung yang bertengger di puncak hidungnya.

Younghyun sama sekali tidak penasaran dengan judulnya, paling-paling buku yang di baca Jaehyung hanyalah salah satu dari sekian buku kusam berisi sejarah peradaban manusia yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Walaupun Younghyun tidak suka membaca, ia sanggup mengabiskan satu seri komik superhero sampai pagi. Setidaknya gambar-gambar berisi percakapan itu lebih menarik isinya daripada membaca kejadian lampau yang dialami nenek moyang.

Younghyun dan Jaehyung duduk dideretan yang sama. Mereka tidak pernah lagi duduk berdampingan sejak saat itu. Lebih tepatnya Jaehyung lah yang membuat sekat tak kasat mata diantara mereka, dan kali ini jarak itu diisi oleh Ibu. Wanita paruh baya itu terlelap dengan gurat kelelahan yang kentara, mulutnya terbuka lucu sedang tangannya bersedekap memeluk tas jinjingnya erat, takut diambil orang.

Dari awal Jaehyung yang melarang Younghyun duduk disebelahnya, jelas menganggu katanya.

"Tapi aku ingin duduk disebelahmu Hyung-"

"Tidak! Terakhir kali kau duduk sampingku, bajuku kotor terkena air liurmu."

Yang lebih muda merengut sebal. Sebenarnya ia tidak selalu tidur dengan mulut meneteskan liur _kok_ , tapi waktu itu kebetulan saja, karena perjalanan jauh ia kelelahan, lalu tanpa bisa ia kendalikan cairan bening itu mungkin menetes mengenai kakaknya.

Itu hanya sekali dan pertama kalinya terjadi, tapi sejak itu Jaehyung selalu menjaga jarak darinya, ia akan memilih bangku terjauh dari tempat Younghyun duduk. Seolah Younghyun menularkan virus mematikan yang tidak ada penawarnya.

Ia masih tak habis pikir mengapa kakaknya itu bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja, seolah lelaki itu tidak memiliki kenangan seujung kuku pun di benak hatinya. Padahal dibandingkan dirinya, justru Jaehyung lebih lama tinggal di kota. Younghyun yakin, walaupun kakaknya sedikit _nerd_ , kutu buku atau apalah itu- Jaehyung bukanlah seorang anti-sosial. Walau ucapannya pedas, tapi temannya banyak. Entah lah apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu. Seolah semua itu mudah baginya dan tak berarti apa-apa. Yang dilakukan remaja jangkung itu sejak mendudukan bokongnya hanyalah membaca buku dengan pandangan lurus. Tak berubah posisi sejak Younghyun mendengus untuk yang pertama sampai dengusan sekarang yang entah keberapa.

Merasa sedang di perhatikan, raut serius Jaehyung menoleh sedikit, hanya berupa lirikan tajam pada adiknya. Berucap tanpa suara. "Apa?"

Yang dilirik sedikit terhenyak, lalu menggeleng kikuk karena tertangkap basah.  
Setelahnya Jaehyung kembali dengan bukunya.

"Bu, aku bosan. Kapan kita sampai Bu? Apa masih lama?" rengek si bungsu pada sang Ibu. Lengan kemeja ibunya ia tarik-tarik.

"Eng.. tutup saja matamu Young-ah. Nanti tidak akan terasa lama, tahu-tahu sudah sampai." Ucap Ibunya seperti orang mengigau lalu kembali terlelap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Younghyun kembali melesotkan punggungnya tak bersemangat. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tidur tapi ia tidak bisa. Bangun-tidur-lalu bangun lagi adalah kegiatan yang sedari tadi ia lakukan selagi menunggu perjalanan yang terasa seperti seabad ini. Baru kali ini ia merasa tidur saja terasa melelahkan.

"Hah..membosankan sekali."

Helaan napas yang dibuang kasar lewat bibir tipisnya itu ternyata mengundang atensi seseorang di hadapannya.

Seorang wanita lansia tersenyum melihat Younghyun. Agaknya ia gemas dengan bocah yang tidak bisa duduk tenang itu.

Younghyun yang tersadar lalu tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang sudah terlanjur berantakan karena ia remas kala melampiaskan kebosanan.

Nenek itu kemudian membuka ritsleting tasnya, mencari sesuatu entah apa. Netra Younghyun ikut menatap penasaran.

Sebuah kantong plastik putih ia keluarkan, Younghyun tidak bisa menebak isinya sampai tangan keriput itu mengeluarkam sebutir terlus rebus dari dalam sana.

 _Ah, Younghyung lemah kalau itu soal makanan._

Telur rebus itu terlihat menggoda baginya. Younghyun meneguk salivanya susah payah melihat cangkang tipis itu dikupas secara hati-hati, memperlihatkan putih telur yang mengkilap dan besar.

Teringat ia belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi, Younghyun mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi lapar. Cacing diperutnya tiba-tiba latah ingin makan telur rebus.

Delikan menggoda nenek itu siratkan. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lembut. Tangannya menggantung, menyodorkan sebutir telur.

"Mau?"

Younghyun masuk perangkap dan tanpa sadar ia mengangguk. Ia melirik ke arah kanannya. Ingin meminta persetujuan. Ibunya selalu berpesan untuk hati-hati dengan orang asing, jangan berbicara dengan orang yang tak ia kenal apalagi menerima pemberiannya. Tapi melihat Ibunya masih tersesat di alam mimpi dan kakaknya masih sibuk dengan dunianya, Younghyun memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran menggoda itu. Sekilas Younghyun yakin nenek itu adalah orang baik, wajahnya yang bersahaja itu tak menyiratkan ada niat busuk dihatinya.

Kaki mungil berbalut _jeans_ hitam itu maju tiga sampai empat langkah lalu menempatkan bokong disamping wanita tua itu.

Sejatinya Younghyun adalah anak yang pandai bergaul, ia bisa akrab dengan mudah tanpa pikir bibit-bebet-bobot seseorang seperti Ibunya, terbukti hanya dengan tawaran telur dari orang asing saja duduknya rapat sekali seperti sudah kenal lama. _Atau .. sebab makanan lah yang membuat Younghyun tak pandang bulu?_

Nenek itu tersenyum kecil, merasa gemas melihat Younghyun membulatkan matanya penuh pada gigitan pertama seperti baru saja menelan makanan terenak sedunia.

"Uwahhh! Enak sekali, Nek!"

Satu-dua gigitan lahap masuk lagi ke mulut kecilnya.  
Younghyun tidak keberatan justru merasa senang-senang saja diberi beberapa butir telur lagi. Kini kedua tangannya mengapit masing-masing satu telur yang ujungnya sudah digigit, mulutnya menggembung sesak tak sanggup bicara.

"Nenek tidak makan?" tanyanya dengan susah payah, kuning telur membuat tenggorokannya susah menelan.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum dengan gelengan kecil, melihat Younghyun makan dengan lahap saja sudah mengenyangkan perutnya. Dibukakannya tutup botol mineral seukuran enam ratus mili dari dalam tasnya.  
"Pelan-pelan makannya.."

Satu suapan terakhir masuk ke mulut Younghyun sebelum menerima air mineral itu. Tenggorokannya terasa lega begitu makanan padat itu mengalir, hanyut bersamaan dengan rasa kenyang yang memenuhi lambungnya.

Setelah kenyang, Younghyun bangkit lalu membungkuk mengucapakan terimakasih.

"Ini ambilah.. berikan pada kakakmu itu."

Tangannya dibekali dua butir telur. Younghyun mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi.

Sebelum kembali ke bangkunya Younghyun menghampiri si kakak. Remaja berkacamata itu mendongak ketika merasakkan eksistensi sesorang di hadapannya.

Didapatinya sang adik menjulurkan sebutir telur dengan senyum mengembang, lebar sekali sampai sisa kuning telur pada gigi atasnya terlihat.

Tak lantas menerimanya, Jaehyung malah mengerutkan kening.  
"Kau dapat darimana? Astaga Younghyun! Hyung tahu kau kelaparan tapi tidak semestinya kau mencuri—"

"Hyung ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mencuri, Nenek itu yang memberiku telur rebus ini."  
Tubuhnya ia geser sedikit lalu menunjuk ke arah empat puluh lima derajat dimana nenek baik hati yang memberinya telur tadi berada.

"Eh—kok tidak ada?"

Yang lebih muda kaget mendapati bangku kosong di seberang sana tak berpenghuni, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia bercengkerama dengan nenek itu. _Kemana perginya nenek itu?_

Jaehyung mengernyit tak paham. Terlepas keberadaan nenek yang dimaksud Younghyun itu benar adanya atau adiknya itu sedang membual, Jaehyung tetap tidak suka pada kenyataan Younghyun menerima pemberian dari orang asing, padahal Ibu sudah melarang keras mereka untuk tidak berurusan dengan orang tak dikenal. Bagaimana kalau nenek itu bermaksud jahat, dengan memasukkan racun ke dalam telur misalnya?

Jaehyung menutup bukunya kasar.  
Ia melirik Ibunya sekilas lalu menatap nyalang pada adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Younghyun?! Bukannya Ibu sudah melarang kita jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang asing!"

Jaehyung setengah berbisik memarahi Younghyun, sengaja tak keras-keras agar tidak membangunkan Ibu.  
Younghyun yang dimarahi itu bukannya takut, malah menunjukkan wajah _cengengesannya_. Padahal kakaknya itu marah karena khawatir, tapi yang namanya Younghyun, ia masih terlalu polos membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk untuknya.

"Tenang saja Hyung, rasanya enak jadi aku jamin tidak ada racun didalamnya."

Tanpa sempat menolak tangan Jaehyung sudah dijejali sebutir telur lalu sang pelaku kabur kembali ke tempatnya.

Jaehyung mendecih, lalu menggeleng tak habis pikir.  
Seulas senyum kecil memeta samar diujung bibirnya.  
Ia tidak heran jika suatu saat adiknya itu bisa saja diculik hanya dengan iming-iming makanan lezat.

"Dasar Younghyun."

 _-Under The Sea-_

Semilir angin musim panas bercampur aroma pantai menyeruak masuk lewat jendela-jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, memberikan sensasi menyejukkan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, berdiam diri selama empat jam dalam gerbong kereta yang menjemukan membuat mereka sesak dan pengap, terlebih bagi si Bungsu yang duduknya tidak bisa tenang seperti cacing kepanasan.

Jaehyung melirik punggung kecil adiknya, ia bersyukur kondisi _mood_ Younghyun membaik setelah turun dari kereta. Awalnya ia kira Younghyun akan uring-uringan dalam jangka panjang, tapi begitu bocah itu melihat sisi kanan-kirinya terdapat deburan ombak pantai mulutnya tidak hentinya mengoceh seolah itu pertama kalinya melihat.  
Dalam sekejap bocah itu lupa kalau kemarinnya ia kesal setengah mati gara-gara acara pindahan ini.

"Hyung! Hyung! Lihat itu! Apa itu bangau? Tapi kenapa kecil sekali? Aku ingin menangkapnya Hyung!"

Sang adik berseru antusias sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keluar jendela. Setengah badannya condong keluar, bocah itu bisa jatuh tersuruk aspal jika mobil mendadak berbelok tajam.

"Younghyun-ah, masuk! Kau bisa jatuh kalau seperti itu! Duduk tenang dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu sekarang. Aduh, anak ini benar-benar!" omel sang Ibu dari bangku depan.

Ia heran kenapa anaknya bisa superaktif seperti itu, tidak bisa tenang barang sedetik saja. Beda sekali dengan kakaknya.

Setelah dimarahi Ibunya, Younghyun merengsek kembali ke tempat duduknya, dipasangannya sabuk pengaman dengan tidak ikhlas. Mulut mungilnya merengut lucu membuat Jaehyung disampingnya sedikit gemas untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil itu.

Walaupun sekawanan burung putih tadi sudah tidak disana, Younghyun masih betah menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tapi Hyung..."

Jaehyung menoleh, menunggu Younghyun kembali berucap.  
Bocah itu memalingkan badannya menghadap Jaehyung.

"..apa benar itu bangau?"

Ya ampun. Bocah itu masih penasaran ternyata.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Jaehyung.  
Sementara mata jernih sebentuk mata rubah itu masih menatapnya penasaran.

"Itu namanya burung Camar. Mereka berada pada famili Laridae, masih berkerabat dengan burung dara laut atau disebut juga familia Sternidae."

Younghyun mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut membentuk vokal O. Ia tidak paham pasti kalimat terakhir yang Jaehyung ucapkan, tapi satu jawaban yang bisa otaknya tangkap bahwa sekawanan burung yang bergerombol tadi adalah burung camar.  
Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat burung camar secara langsung, jadi ia amat kelewat senang apalagi bisa melihatnya langsung di habitat aslinya.

Dalam sisa perjalanan Jaehyung habiskan waktunya dengan menatap pemandangan luar jendela, membiarkan wajahnya dibelai halus semilir angin. Novel sejarahnya tergeletak begitu saja di pangkuan, tidak minat lagi untuk mengahabiskan sisa separuh halamannya.

Walaupun sudah menelan ribuan kata, puluhan kisah, dan hitungan jam untuk membaca, hal itu sama sekali tak membuatnya terserang rasa kantuk. Entah kenapa matanya sulit sekali diajak tidur. Berbeda dengan Ibunya, dari sini Jaehyung bisa melihat wanita itu sudah mendengkur halus lagi, sementara sang adik..

Oh, sama saja.

Tapi baguslah. Kupingnya pengang dari tadi mendengar ocehan Younghyun, bertanya ini-itu pada apa yang ia lihat di jalan sampai Jaehyung lelah menjelaskan dan ujung-ujungnya anak itu berbicara sendiri.

Kacamatanya ia lepas lalu dimasukkan alat bantu baca itu ke dalam saku kemejanya. Lengannya ia sangga pada ujung jendela untuk menopang pipi, masih betah memandang alam sekitar. Hari semakin sore dan ia masih tidak tahu ke mana paman Seo Jeon—adik Ibunya yang sedang mengemudikan mobil—akan membawanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sepanjang mata memandang selain hamparan bunga canola yang bergerak anggun disapu angin sore, kuningnya terlihat indah diterpa mentari keoranyean di ufuk barat. Jaehyung suka melihatnya, dan ia yakin begitupun Younghyun. Ia ingin menunjukkannya tapi sayang bocah itu sedang tidur, tidak tega ia membangunkannya.

 _-Under The Sea-_

Jaehyung menegakkan punggungnya begitu paman Seojoon memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan tepat menghadap sebuah rumah berpagar besi yang di cat biru. Rumah yang cukup besar dibandingkan rumah sewa mereka, belum lagi pekarangannya yang luas Jaehyung yakin Younghyun pasti akan senang bermain bola sepanjang hari.

"Bantu Ibu keluarkan kopernya, Jae"

"Iya, bu."

Diliriknya bocah laki-laki yang masih mendengkur halus disampingnya.

"Young-ah, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Bahu sempit adiknya ia guncang pelan, cukup membuat bocah itu mengerang tidak suka.

Jaehyung keluar dari mobil begitu mendapati Younghyun membuka sedikit matanya. Setidaknya Younghyun sudah bangun, tinggal membiarkan bocah itu _mengumpulkan nyawanya_ saja.

"Aigoo, kalian sudah sampai. Ayo masuk-masuk."

Seorang wanita yang Jaehyung perkirakan berusia di pertengahan tiga puluh keluar menyapa pendatang baru. Ibu langsung memeluk wanita yang tak lagi asing baginya itu. Kalau Jaehyung boleh menebak, wanita itu pasti istrinya paman Seojoon.

Jaehyung membungkuk memberi salam, bersamaan dengan Younghyun yang baru muncul dengan wajah kusutnya.  
Sontak kehadirannya menjadi pusat perhatian orang dewasa di sekililingnya.

Ibu merengkuh bahu sempit Younghyun. "Ini Younghyun, adiknya Jaehyung. Younghyun, beri salam pada bibi Minyoung, nak."

Yang disebut membungkuk hormat dengan sigap.  
"Halo Bibi, namaku Park Younghyun, umurku sebelas tahun."

Bibi Min Young terkekeh gemas mendengar suara lantang Younghyun.  
"Aduh, lucunya. Dowoon pasti senang punya teman baru."

Younghyun tidak mengenal siapa yang dimaksud bibi Minyoung tapi bocah itu tetap menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

Kemudian paman Seojoon yang baru saja kembali dari dalam menyudahi obrolan singkat di pekarangan sore itu. Ibu masuk diantar bibi Minyoung, menyisakan Jaehyung yang masih harus mengangkat koper dan tas dibagasi mobil—juga Younghyun yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampirinya.

"Kenapa keluar lagi?"

"Aku mencari bola ku, Hyung. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Yang ditanya diam sejenak, mengingat-ingat apa dirinya pernah melihat benda bundar itu sebelumnya. Cukup lama Younghyun menunggu sampai Jaehyung memberi jawaban-

"Entah. Cari saja sendiri."

-lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Younghyun yang merengut kesal setengah mati. Bocah itu berani bersumpah, tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain kakaknya dimuka bumi ini.

Akhirnya Younghyun pergi sendiri untuk mencarinya. Seisi mobil ia kacaukan untuk mencari benda kesayangannya itu.

"Nah!" serunya kencang.

Objek yang dicari-cari ternyata terselundup di bawah jok, Younghyun sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana benda bundar itu bisa menggelinding sampai ke sana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil bolanya.

"Kamu kok diem aja sih?! Aku nyariin dari tadi lho."

Bola sudah di tangan, urusan selesai. Younghyun ingin segera kembali ke dalam tapi sebuah gangguan kecil menghadang nya.

Baru saja kepalanya seperti dilempari kerikil kecil dari arah belakang. Younghyun mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya, lumayan sakit walau ukurannya kecil.

Bocah itu sudah siap meledak memarahi siapa saja yang iseng melemparinya sebelum mendapati sesosok bocah laki-laki yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Younghyun mengernyit. Marahnya hilang karena anak lelaki-yang ia pikir seumuraan dengannya- tengah tersenyum lebar, polos dan tak berdosa.

 _"Hai teman."_

Bersambung.. 


	2. Chapter 2

.

Terhitung sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak sesi makan malam berakhir. Jaehyung sudah nyaman pada posisinya; berbaring di kasur yang dua kali lipat lebih luas dari kasurnya yang dulu, pun bantal empuk yang berlapiskan kain lembut mengganjal kepalanya. Namun sayang kombinasi memabukkan itu tak mampu membuat Park Jaehyung terlena untuk mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raganya.

Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Percayalah, ia sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk terlelap, memejamkan mata sambil menghitung ratusan domba imajiner tapi sayangnya semua itu tak membuahkan hasil.

Sesuatu masih mengganjal di hatinya, terasa ganjil dan tak masuk akal.

Semua berputar-putar di otaknya, saling terkait hingga menggumpal menjadi kusut.

Tentang keganjilan yang ia lihat tadi sore...

-Under the Sea-

Ketika masuk ke dalam, Jaehyung bertemu dengan anak sulung Paman Seojoon dan Bibi Minyoung. Park Sungjin, begitu dia memperkenalkan diri. Melihat Sungjin berbicara santai seperti kawan lama, Jaehyung perkirakan mereka seumuran.

"Ayo kuantar. Ada satu kamar lagi di lantai atas." begitu kata lelaki itu, kemudian menarik lengannya tanpa permisi.

Sepertinya sifat ramah Sungjin turun temurun dari Ibunya, begitupun Dowoon, mereka sama-sama banyak bicara. Sebanyak langkah menaiki anak tangga sebanyak itu pula kisah yang Sungjin ceritakan, tentang gitar kesayangannya yang bernama Atom, anak anjing Dowoon yang melahirkan bayi-bayi lucu, taman belakang rumah mereka yang seram banyak hantunya, dan kisah-kisah lain yang tak sempat Jaaehyung dengar karena sibuk menahan beban di kanan-kirinya.

Jaehyung hanya iya-iya saja selama Sungjin mengoceh, tak benar-benar mendengarkan apa-apa saja yang dilontarkan lelaki bergigi kelinci itu. Tangannya sudah kelewat kebas mengangkat koper dan tas yang super berat seorang diri. Bukannya ia ingin meminta Sungjin membantunya mengangkatkan barang berat—tidak sama sekali, tapi ia tak menyangka Sungjin tega hanya memandunya sampai ke kamar tanpa menawarkan bantuan.

Ah, ya sudahlah.

Anggap saja ia sedang berusaha meningkatkan masa otot lengannnya yang selalu dijadikan objek lelucon karena dinilai terlalu kurus dan lembek seperti seuntai pasta. Jangan salahkan dia soal itu. Pekara postur tubuhnya, salahkan saja gen orang tuanya yang tinggi menjulang dan kurus. Jae tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu.

Tak terhitung berapa anak tangga yang ia daki, tahu-tahu ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintur berpelitur mengkilap. Gemerincing kunci yang berdesakan terdengar nyaring begitu Sungjin memutar kunci searah jarum jam. Pintu terbuka. Sungjin mempersilahkan Jaehyung masuk terlebih dulu.

Aroma perasan lemon samar-samar menyeruak masuk indera penciuman Jaehyung saat kakinya menapak ke dalam ruangan.

"Kemarin aku dan Dowoon yang membersihkan kamar ini. Pembersih lantai dan pewangi ruangannya satu merk satu aroma, jadi baunya masih terasa, tapi enak 'kan?"

Anggukan samar Jaehyung berikan walaupun Sungjin juga tidak memperhatikan. Lelaki itu malah sibuk mengelilingi sisi-sisi kamar. Tas dan koper Jaehyung ia taruh di samping lemari, ia memutuskan menata bajunya besok saja, terlalu lelah jika melakukan semuanya hari ini sekaligus.

Jaehyung dudukan bokongnya pada salah satu dari dua kasur yang berjejer. Ia putuskan untuk memilih kasur yang dekat dengan pintu, sementara yang dekat dengan jendela untuk Younghyun saja.

Jaehyung tahu Younghyun suka menatap pemandangan luar. Anak itu betah sekali membuka jendela kamar tengah malam, tak peduli ratusan kali Jaehyung mengomel dirinya yang kedinginan.

"Eh? Jae, bukannya itu Younghyun?"

Sungjin bersuara dari dekat jendela. Jaehyung yang penasaran menghampiri lelaki itu.

Dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bocah berambut hitam legam dengan bola ditangannya memang benar adalah Younghyun, adiknya. Jaehyung yakin pasti.

Tapi yang membuatnya ragu adalah pemandangan selanjutnya yang membuat dirinya juga Sungjin terperangah. Tak jauh dari mobil yang terparkir di bahu jalan, Younghyun sedang tertawa cekikikan.

Jaehyung mengucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan ia tidak salah liat. Tapi berapa kali pun matanya mengkerut hanya ada Younghyun seorang diri.

"Jae.. Younghyun..."

Mata Sungjin membulat, sama tak percayanya dengan Jaehyung.

".. bermain dengan siapa?"

-Under the Sea-

Perihal kejadian kemarin sore sudah mereka sepakati sebagai rahasia bersama. Jaehyung meminta Sungjin untuk merahasiakannya dari siapa pun, termasuk jangan bertanya pada Younghyun--walau dalam hati Jaehyung juga setengah mati penasaran.

Selepas makan siang, Sungjin menawarkan diri setengah memaksa untuk mengajak Jaehyung dan Younghyun berkeliling desa. Dia ingin ajak kedua penghuni baru itu melihat-lihat pemandangan asri desa dan memetik apel di kebun keluarga. Ketika melirik kearah Ibunya, wanita itu mengangguk setuju, dan Jaehyung tak sempat menolak karena Younghyun sudah berteriak kegirangan diikuti Dowoon yang tak kalah berisik. Mau tak mau remaja berkacamata itu harus menggerakan badannya untuk ikut tur dadakan yang dipandu Sungjin, karena kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Younghyun—semisal anak itu tersesat atau tenggelam di sungai, ujung-ujungnya Jaehyung juga yang akan disalahkan.

Huh, merepotkan betul jadi seorang kakak.

Keempatnya beriringan membelah jalanan yang dihimpit hamparan tanaman jagung yang menjulang tinggi. Tanah yang mereka pijak kering dan berbatu. Sedang cakrawala terbentang luas dengan kapas-kapas besar yang mengambang. Jaehyung menikmati semilir angin menerpa ujung-ujung rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Diam-diam ia merasa sedikit senang, tak ada ruginya ikut tur dadakan ini.

Beruntung musim panas disini tidak seekstrem di kota, kalau tidak Jaehyung sudah pasti akan memilih mendekam di kamar sambil berleha-leha di depan kipas angin. Ia sangat tidak suka kulitnya terbakar sinar matahari, karena kalau itu terjadi bisa dipastikan dia akan berubah jadi monster merah jambu. Kulitnya benar-benar sensitif. Berbeda sekali dengan Younghyun yang memang terlahir untuk bercengkrama dengan alam.

"Hyung, apa boleh aku mengajak Youngie hyung ke pantai?"

Perjalanan mereka terhenti sejenak. Dowoon mendongak untuk bertanya pada kakaknya. Melihat bagaimana bocah itu berucap dengan lidah cadelnya, Jaehyung merasa gemas. Wajahnya polos sekali waktu bertanya. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya, Younghyun bahkan tidak pernah meminta izin saat hendak bermain, anak itu tahu-tahu sudah menghilang setelah mengganti seragam dan baru pulang sore harinya dengan muka belepotan tanah. Benar-benar perbedaan yang kontras.

"Eum, tapi jangan main sampai ke tengah ya, di pinggirnya saja."

Jaehyung sontak kaget, lelaki itu memberi pelototan kepada Sungjin. Membiarkan dua bocah bermain di pantai tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa? Yang benar saja. Kalau sampai mereka tenggelam digulung ombak bagaimana? Kalau—

"Tenang saja Jae, disana ada Paman Park, nelayan yang tinggal di sekitar pantai, kami mengenalnya dengan baik--" tangan Sungjin mengipas udara sekali, "--tidak perlu khawatir."

Jaehyung menggigit bibirnya, melihat kebawah dan menemukan empat pasang mata kecil yang berbinar memohon seperti anak kucing. Tidak, jangan menatapnya begitu, Jaehyung tahu dia tidak akan tahan ditatap seperti itu.

Lelaki itu akhirnya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja."

Setelah mengantongi izin, kedua bocah terpaut usia dua tahun itu kemudian berlarian sambil bergandengan tangan, tertawa lepas seperti teman lama yang sangat akrab. Dowoon membawa Younghyun berlarian menuju hutan, menginjak rerumputan dan melewati pepohonan rimbun dengan langkah pasti, seolah sudah terlalu hapal tata letaknya. Younghyun hampir menangis ketika kakinya terseok akar pohon yang menjalar karena Dowoon berlari terlalu cepat, namun itu semua terbayarkan begitu kedua netranya disuguhi pemandangan menakjubkan. Younghyun tak dapat menutup bibir mungilnya ketika gelapnya hutan kemudian tergantikan dengan bentangan pasir putih yang terlihat kemilau digempur ombak. Membuatnya tak henti-hentinya merapalkan; 'Uwah, luar biasa!'

Dowoon melirik Younghyun sekilas, bocah itu tertawa melihat Younghyun yang seperti baru saja melihat surga. "Hyung, kau norak."

Younghyun mendelik, "Biarin. Pokoknya aku mau bermain disini sampai puaaas."

Dengan tidak sabaran Younghyun melepas sandalnya, membuangnya asal lalu berlarian menyambut ombak meninggalkan Dowoon. Melihat teman barunya mencuri start lebih dulu, Dowoon tidak mau kalah dan ikut melepaskan sandalnya. "Hyung, tunggu akuu!"

Seperti yang dikatakan Sungjin, seorang nelayan yang mereka panggil Paman Park memang tinggal di pesisir pantai, seorang diri dirumah sederhana yang berdindingkan kayu dan beratap daun rumbia. Sederhana sekali. Lelaki tua berkulit kecokelatan itu tengah mengurai jaring ketika mendengar suara tawa anak kecil yang berlarian di pinggir pantai.

"Paman Park!"

Suara melengking khas anak-anak itu menghantam deburan ombak. Lelaki tua Park mendongak. Matanya menyipit. Di usia senjanya, melihat saja sudah sulit. Barulah ketika dua bocah itu sampai di hadapannya ia dapat mengenali mereka.

"Aigoo lihat siapa yang datang ini." Lelaki itu meninggalkan aktivitasnya sejenak. Menekuk lututnya untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan anak-anak itu. Kerut-kerut di sekitar matanya semakin terlihat terlihat jelas kala ia tersenyum.

"Omo! Siapa ini?! Temannya Dowoon ya?"

Younghyun tersenyum meringis. Memperlihatkan gigi depan yang tak rata bentuknya.

Ia membungkuk sopan. "Namaku Younghyun. Park Younghyun, paman!" Serunya lantang bersemangat.

Paman Park tersenyum dan mengangguk. Satu tepukan pelan di kepala Younghyun ia berikan. Kemudian dua bocah itu dibiarkan bermain di pesisir pantai. Mencari sisa-sisa kerang yang tertimbun ataupun menganggu binatang kecil penghuni pesisir pantai. Mereka bersenang-senang dengan gembira yang meletup-letup. Younghyun mendadak lupa kesedihan yang ia rasakan sebelum ini. Bocah itu merasakan bahagia yang sederhana hanya dengan melihat pantai. Sementara ombak-ombak terus bergulung teratur, kedua bocah itu menghabiskan siang mereka.

-Under the Sea-

"Hei, Sungjin! Cepat sedikit. Tangankan pegal tahu!"

Jaehyung tidak menyangka siang itu akan menjadi terik yang menyengat. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata kala tengadah melawan mentari. Sementara dua bocah itu mengeluyur entah kemana, di sinilah Jaehyung dan Sungjin, di perkebunan apel. Jaehyung tak protes apa-apa saat Sungjin membawanya kesana, terlebih melihat bulat-bulat hijau dan merah menggantung di ranting-ranting membuat pemuda itu meneguk ludah. Kelihatannya enak, begitu pikirnya. Lalu Sungjin tawarkan Jaehyung untuk memetik apel. Ia tahu Jaehyung ingin makan apel, tapi si jangkung itu seperti tidak sudi untuk meminta tolong padanya. Maka Sungjin berinisiatif untuk memetikkan apel dan Jaehyung yang membawa keranjang untuk wadahnya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh! Kalau mau yang enak," Sungjin melompat. "--tidak bisa ambil sembarangan-- ughh, tinggi sekali sih." Pemuda itu susah payah mengambil satu apel yang menurutnya sudah matang dan siap di makan. Namun sayangnya, apel itu terlalu sulit diraih. Belum lagi Jaehyung yang daritadi terus mengeluh kepanasan. Padahal mereka baru mendapatkan tiga buah sejauh ini. Belum cukup untuk dimakan dan dibawa pulang.

Jaehyung yang mudah lelah dan tak tahan kepanasan itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia kesini bukan untuk bersusah diri, jadi pemuda itu memberikan keranjangnya untuk di bawa Sungjin. Ia pikir lebih baik dia saja yang mengambilkannya. Mengingat letak apel yang ingin Sungjin gapai masih mungkin untuk ia raih.

Sungjin yang tak mengerti maksud Jaehyung menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kau yang bawa keranjangnya. Biar aku yang mengambilkan apelnya. Tunjuk saja yang mana."

Mendengar itu, Sungjin merasa harga dirinya sedikit tercoreng. Maksud Jaehyung berkata seperti itu apa? Mau bilang kalau Sungjin pendek, begitu? Atau mau pamer kalau pemuda itu punya kaki-kaki yang lebih panjang darinya?

Sungjin tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini. Pemuda itu mengembalikan keranjangnya pada Jaehyung. "Tidak usah. Aku saja."

Jaehyung mendecih, "Lihat. Kalau kau yang ambil akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Biar aku saja."

Keranjang itu kembali beralih pemegang. "Oho! Kau meremehkanku ternyata. Dengar ya, disini aku yang punya perkebunan ini, Jaehyung-ssi. Tolong ingat itu."

Di tengah terik yang meronta-ronta dua pemuda itu terus beradu mulut. Sementara apel-apel disana sedang jengah menatap dua manusia yang berebut posisi.

Panas ini makin membuat kepala Jaehyung berkedut pusing. Perdebatannya dengan Sungjin semestinya tidak perlu ada. Jaehyung menghela napas sejenak. "Baik. Begini saja. Kita bergantian tiap dua pohon. Begitu keranjangnya penuh, kita berhenti. Dengan ini adil, 'kan?"

Tawaran Jaehyung itu disambut anggukan Sungjin beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka sepakat dengan ide itu. Luas perkebunan mereka jarah untuk mendapatkan apel yang berkualitas. Dahi-dahi berpeluh keringat, sengatan mentari benar-benar menjemur mereka hingga tenggorokkan terasa kering dahaga. Mereka cukupkan perburuan mereka di pohon kesepuluh. Lumayan menghabiskan waktu untuk bisa memenuhi sekeranjang penuh. Dengan begini mereka bisa makan apel hingga perut kembung.

"Ahhh.. capeknya."

Sungjin pilih tempat berteduh di pohon yang daunnya rapat-rapat. Cukup rindang untuk berlindung dari sengatan matahari. Jaehyung menghampiri Sungjin dan ikut duduk di hamparan tanah yang kering. Tak ia indahkan celananya akan kotor setelah ini. Pemuda itu tak acuh saja. Rasanya terlalu lelah hanya untuk mencari tempat yang bersih untuk menaruh bokong.

Satu yang merah itu ia ambil dari dalam keranjang. Tidak dicuci, hanya di usap dengan kaus lalu ia gigit dengan gigitan besar. Segar. Manis dimulut. Tenggorokannya terobati dengan ini. Sungjin ikut merogoh keranjang. Tangannya mengambil secara acak lalu menggigitnya dengan satu gigitan besar pula. Mereka duduk dengan kaki lurus bersandarkan badan pohon yang kokoh. Pemandangan jejeran pohon yang tertata rapi jadi hiburan. Mereka diam sambil mengunyah. Sesekali angin lewat untuk menyapa.

"Hei, Jaehyung!"

Yang di panggil menoleh dengan malas. "Apa?"

"Adikmu itu... punya keistimewaan khusus ya?"

"Ya, dia istimewa. Makannya banyak. Mainnya banyak pula."

"Aish, bukan itu maksudku." Jaehyung terkekeh. Apel di tangannya tinggal setengah, bentuknya jadi bergerigi dan mengeluarkan sari. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Sungjin.

"Lalu istimewa yang bagaimana maksudmu?"

Sungjin melempar sisa apelnya jauh di depan sana. Mengambil yang baru lalu mengunyahnya. "Ya, yang kemarin sore itu."

Jaehyung menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia tatap apel di tangannya. Perihal kemarin sore, sejujurnya Jaehyung juga penasaran. Selama ini ia tidak melihat gelagat aneh dari Younghyun. Anak itu terlihat normal seperti kebanyakan anak pada umumnya. Makan, bercanda lalu main. Begitu lah Younghyun di mata Jaehyung. Remaja itu tidak cukup tahu mengenai keseharian adiknya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan Younghyun, bocah itu lebih suka bermain di luar rumah karena seringnya Jaehyung enggan di ajak bermain. Lidah Jaehyung kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia merasa tidak benar-benar mengenal adiknya sendiri. Apel di tangannya kini tidak lagi terasa lezat. Nikmatnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

-Under the Sea-

Lelah tertawa dan kejar-kejaran dua bocah itu kini tengah asyik menggambar di atas pasir. Ranting kurus yang Dowoon ambil dari bibir hutan ia patahkan untuk kemudian di bagi dua dengan Younghyun.

Guratan-guratan kasar itu membentuk gambar-gambar binatang, pesawat dan bunga-bunga. Mereka gambar apa saja yang terlintas dalam benak. Dowoon melihat Younghyun dari kejauhan. Ia telah selesai dengan astronotnya yang terbang dengan pesawat di ladang bunga. Ia ingin pamerkan itu pada teman barunya. Lalu Younghyun yang masih asyik dengan dunianya Dowoon hampiri diam-diam.

Dilihatnya Younghyun tengah menggambar dua orang anak laki-laki dengan satu bulatan, yang Dowoon asumsikan adalah bola sepak, tengah tertawa riang. Ada kupu-kupu disana. Adapula sesuatu yang bergelombang.

Yang lebih muda ikut berjongkok. Ia pandangi Younghyun yang tak pedulikan kehadirannya. Jari-jari mungil itu masih semangat menggaris-garis. Dowoon tunjuk ke arah orang itu. "Hyung, apa itu aku? Kenapa rambutku panjang sakali?"

Dowoon tanyakan itu karena dia yang disana berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Rambut anak itu punya rambut yang panjangnya hampir menutupi mata. Padahal Dowoon sendiri sudah potong rambut sejak lama, bahkan sebelum bertemu Younghyun.

Bocah itu pandangi temannya sekali lagi. Younghyun tersenyum. Lalu menggeleng. "Itu bukan kamu. Dia teman baruku."

Dowoon berkedip-kedip pelan. Ia tidak mengerti. Teman baru? Apa Younghyun sudah memiliki teman baru selain dirinya?

"Apa dia tinggal di dekat rumah kita?"

Dowoon bertanya karena penasaran. Namun lagi-lagi Younghyun menjawab dengan gelengan. Bocah itu kembali menatap Dowoon dengan senyum yang sama.

"Aku tak tahu dia tinggal dimana. Aku tak sempat tanya. Tapi kemarin kami sempat bermain bola di pekarangan."

Gerakan tangan itu berhenti kemudian. Dowoon pikir Younghyun sudah selesai dengan gambarnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat memberitahu Younghyun gambar miliknya, tapi bocah berpipi gembil itu kembali berucap,

"Tapi aku tahu namanya." Dowoon mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kemudian kembali berjongkok untuk mendengar jawaban Younghyun.

"Siapa?", tanya Dowoon.

Younghyun menggerakan lagi rantingnya. Dowoon melihat dengan saksama apa yang akan di tulis Younghyun.

"W-o-n-p-i-l. Kim Wonpil namanya."

Tbc

Holaaa~

Adakah yang menunggu ff ini

Udah lama banget terbengkalai -.-

Baru bisa nyelesain satu chapter ini setelah jari2ku bisa di ajak kompromi wkwkw

Semoga kalian suka ya

Jangan lupa love dan komen

See you

Bbaing~


	3. Chapter 3

**-UNDER THE SEA-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah panas yang terik berganti menjadi senja yang hangat, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Dengan keranjang apel yang mereka jinjing bersama, Jaehyung dan Sungjin berjalan beriringan. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, tak ada bahasan lanjut tentang keistimewaan Younghyun, hanya obrolan iseng tak penting untuk membunuh canggung.

"Ibu, kami pulang~"

Keduanya masuk dan mendapati ibu mereka sedang asyik minum teh di beranda belakang rumah. Keranjang apel itu diletakkan di dapur setelah isinya dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas. Sungjin langsung naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya, sedang Jaehyung menatap penjuru rumah. "Anak itu belum pulang juga?"

Arloji di tangan ia lirik. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore dan Jaehyung sama sekali tidak mendengar suara-suara berisik kedua bocah itu dimana pun. Lalu ia hampiri ibunya untuk bertanya.

"Bu, Younghyun belum pulang?"

Obrolan terhenti. Yang di panggil Ibu menoleh, menarik atensi pada anak sulungnya.

"Bukannya kalian pergi bersama tadi?"

Tanya itu dibalas tanya. Satu alis naik sebelah menatap putranya. Jaehyung terdiam. Ia pikir Younghyun dan Dowoon akan pulang lebih awal, tahu begini ia tadi menjemput mereka terlebih dahulu.

Dan sekarang pandangan Ibunya seperti menuntut jawaban kemana si bungsu belum pulang sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Jaehyung garuk tengkuknya yang memang gatal, sementara otaknya sedang berputar-putar mencari alasan. Tak mungkin juga ia katakan kalau kedua bocah itu pergi ke pantai hanya berdua, tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa, Jaehyung benar-benar takut di amuk Ibunya.

"Emm-- itu.."

 _ **"** AAAA HYUNG, TUNGGU AKU!!"_

 _"HA-HA YANG KALAH HARUS SIKAT GIGI PAKAI LUMPUR POKOKNYA!!"_

Suara melengking khas anak-anak tahu-tahu menyeruak ke dalam rumah. Kaki-kaki berpasir itu berlarian meninggalkan jejak di lantai, celana-baju mereka basah, dan wajah mereka belepotan pasir hingga ke rambut. Suara melengking disertai tawa-tawa itu akhirnya makin terdengar jelas. Jaehyung menghela napas syukur. Hampir saja ia keceplosan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kedua bocah itu kini berdiri di hadapan ibu mereka. Cekikikan itu sudah surut, namun masih ada sisa-sisa tawa dari bibir-bibir mungil mereka. Tak peduli seorang wanita yang lebih tua sudah merengut siap mengomel.

"Astaga!! Darimana saja kalian sampai kotor begini! Ya ampun Younghyun!!"

Ibu Jaehyung memijit-mijit kening melihat putra bungsunya pulang dengan keadaan kotor semrawut. Ada bau asin dan aroma matahari ketika ia mendekati dua bocah itu. Sementara Younghyun, seperti biasa, tak pernah ambil pusing meski di omeli ibunya. Jaehyung pelototi adiknya yang cengar-cengir tak berdosa itu.

 ** _-Under The Sea-_**

Setelah membersihkan diri, Jaehyung merasa seperti terlahir kembali. Rasanya segar sekali, seolah keringat dan pegal-pegal di kaki dan tangannya luruh di guyur air dingin. Pemuda itu setuju, mandi adalah obat terbaik untuk menghilangkan lelah. Ketika hendak menutup pintu, ia lihat Younghyun tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu. Bocah itu menunduk di tepian kasur, tangannya bergerak-gerak, jendela yang di buka lebar-lebar itu memberi celah untuk cahaya rembulan menerangi sosoknya. Jaehyung tutup pintu pelan-pelan, lalu menghampiri adiknya dalam diam.

Ia mengamati Younghyun yang tengah menggambar dengan krayon di tangan. Anak itu mendongak begitu merasakan kehadiran Jaehyung. Ia beri senyum cemerlang untuk kakaknya. Jaehyung balas tersenyum simpul. Ia dekati adiknya, mengambil tempat di sebelah bocah itu.

"Sedang gambar apa, eum?"

Younghyun tak jawab. Ia geser tangannya agar Jaehyung lebih leluasa melihat gambarannya. Jaehyung miringkan wajahnya, melihat dengan jeli gambaran bocah sebelas tahun yang warna dan bentuknya masih tak sesuai dengan keadaan sebenarnya. Langit di beri warna merah, rumput yang mestinya hijau di beri warna biru, bunga-bunga tampak layu dengan warna cokelat. Jaehyung menghela napas. Adiknya ini benar-benar payah dalam hal menggambar. Namun kendati demikian Jaehyung coba pahami gambaran adiknya sekali lagi. Satu yang ia mengerti jelas adalah dua orang anak kecil, satu yang tertawa lebar itu Jaehyung asumsikan adalah Younghyun, tengah bermain bola di padang rerumputan.

"Apa ini Dowoon?"

"Bukan! Ini bukan Dowoon."

Jaehyung pandangi wajah polos adiknya. Ia berpikir dalam diam, kalau ini bukan Dowoon, bisa saja itu teman Younghyun di tempat mereka tinggal dulu. Tapi pikiran itu pun terasa ganjal bagi Jaehyung. _Apa mungkin, itu adalah anak yang kemarin?_

Jaehyung tanya dengan perasaan hati-hati, "Lalu... siapa?"

"Ini Wonpil. Teman baruku, Hyung."

Mendengar jawaban itu lolos dengan mudahnya dari bibir Younghyun, Jaehyung yakini benar Wonpil adalah anak kecil yang bermain dengan Younghyun kemarin sore. Pemuda itu mengulum bibir dan mengangguk canggung sebagai respon.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu kapan-kapan ajak dia main kemari--"

"Dia ada disini, kok."

 **Deg!** Untuk sepersekian sekon Jaehyung lupa caranya bernafas. Perkataan Younghyun barusan terdengar sungguh-sungguh. Ia tatap bocah itu, yang tengah tersenyum ke arah lain. Ia tak berani untuk menoleh sekitar, sudah jelas di sini hanya ada mereka berdua. Orang bilang penglihatan anak-anak masih bagus, mereka bisa lihat apa yang orang dewasa tidak bisa lihat. Jaehyung tidak ingin percaya, tapi stereotip itu masih mengganggu benaknya.

Jaehyung usap-usap lengannya. Entah kenapa hawa di sekitarnya mendadakdingin, padahal tak ada angin yang berhembus. Heningnya kamar yang ia diami sekarang turut menambah kesan ngeri.

Hanya jam dinding yang berbunyi resah.

 ** _Tik tok._**

 ** _Tik tok._**

 ** _Tik tok._**

"Ha-haha, jangan bercanda. Tidak lucu tahu?" kepala kecil itu diberi jitakan. Jaehyung berusaha tertawa. Namun tidak bertahan lama setelah Younghyun berkata,

"Aku tidak bercanda." bocah itu mengusap-usap bekas jitakan. "Tuh! Dia ada di sana. Lihat saja sendiri." Telunjuk pendek itu mengarah pada lemari pakaian di seberang kanan Jaehyung.

 _Ini tidak lucu!_ Jaehyung lagi-lagi berusaha tak ingin percaya, namun yang mulai dirasakannya adalah tengkuknya mulai basah akan keringat. Dari pelipis menetes bulir-bulir bening.

"Wonpil bilang, Hyung tidak usah takut."

 _Tidak usah takut. Tidak usah_. Bagaimana Jaehyung bisa tidak usah takut kalau sesuatu yang tak kasat di matanya tengah berada di sekitarnya. Lebih-lebih sesuatu itu tidak ia ketahui posisinya dimana. Bisa saja sesuatu itu tengah berdiri di depannya, atau bisa pula tengah melotot di depan wajahnya. Sekarangpun bernafas saja sulit bagi pemuda itu. Jaehyung tentu tidak bisa tenang dan berkata, "Oh, hai Wonpil, salam kenal ya." disaat seperti ini.

 ** _Dok! dok! dok!_**

 _Apalagi ini!_ Belum selesai dengan pekara keberadaan anak tak kasat mata, kini pintu kamar mereka bergetar. Jaehyung dengar. Younghyun juga. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka berniat membuka pintu.

 ** _Dok! Dok! Dok!_**

Jaehyung tak melihat ke arah manapun, saat ini ia tengah terpejam sambil merapalkan doa-doa. Suara dok dok itu terdengar makin keras sebelum Jaehyung dengar derit pintu yang terbuka dengan sendirinya.

 ** _Krriieeet_**

"Oy, kalian mau ikut lihat bintang tidak?"

 _Sungjin!_ Jaehyung hela napas lega. Itu Sungjin! Tak pernah ia rasakan sebersyukur ini mendengar suara Sungjin. Pandangan kedua kakak adik itu lalu tertuju pada Sungjin dan Dowoon di ambang pintu.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Mau ikut tidak?" tanya Sungjin heran ditatap begitu oleh Jaehyung dan Younghyun. Ia menatap mereka dengan alis naik sebelah.

Lalu Dowoon yang penasaran dengan gambar di tangan Younghyun berlari kecil menghampiri temannya. Gambaran di tangan Younghyun ia rebut, lalu dia lihat dengan bola mata kecilnya. Jaehyung pandangi Dowoon yang berekspresi sulit ditebak. Dia seperti berpikir, alisnya bertaut.

" _Hyung_ menggambar anak itu lagi?"

Jaehyung terhenyak. Jadi Dowoon juga tahu soal anak yang bernama Wonpil itu.

"Tunggu, kau juga kenal anak itu, Dowoon- _ah_?" tanya Jaehyung memastikan.

"Tidak." anak itu menggeleng. "Tapi tadi sore, Youngie-hyung juga menggambar Wonpil. Ya 'kan, _Hyung_?"

Younghyun mengangguk. Sungjin yang berada di ambang pintu akhirnya ikut bergabung karena penasaran dengan obrolan mereka yang terlihat serius. Namun begitu ia mendekat, obrolan itu sudah berakhir. Ia tatap bingung wajah ketiganya. Dua bocah itu kembali sibuk dengan gambaran di tangan Dowoon. Lalu ia lihat lagi temannya yang tengah termenung.

Wajahnya pucat sekali.

 ** _-Under The Sea-_**

"Jadi, obrolan serius macam apa yang kalian bincangkan tadi malam?"

Sungjin yang tidak tahan untuk bertanya perihal tadi malam, akhirnya mengutarakan juga pertanyaan itu. Di loteng rumah mereka yang sepi, Sungjin ajak Jaehyung untuk melihat pemandangan-- sekaligus mencuri kesempatan untuk bertanya. Siang ini tak sepanas kemarin, langit menjatuhkan air lumayan banyak, tetesannya cukup kuat untuk membuat ranting-ranting merunduk. Sudah dua jam sejak awan mendung menumpahkan isinya. Dingin yang dibawa cukup membuat kulit meremang.

Jari-jari itu diremas-remas gelisah, sementara pandangannya tak jelas tertuju kemana. Jaehyung ragu untuk menjawab. Takut Sungjin tak akan mempercayai perkataannya, takut lelaki itu berakhir mentertawakannya. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya omongan tidak masuk akal bocah seperti Younghyun? Ia sendiri pasti akan tertawa garing dan menyuruh dirinya untuk tak ambil pusing jika di posisi Sungjin.

Satu sudut bibir terangkat, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok." Pemuda itu tersenyum meyakinkan. Namun gelagat aneh itu jelas Sungjin sadari. Lelaki itu memicingkan mata.

"Kalau kau sampai segitunya menyangkal, pasti benar-benar ada sesuatu." ujar Sungjin santai. Jawaban itu telak menohok Jaehyung. Sungjin tersenyum remeh. Dimatanya Jaehyung sangat transparan dan mudah dibaca. Ekspresi Jaehyung terkadang memang samar menunjukkan perasaannya, pemuda itu seringnya pasang wajah datar, tapi emosi, kesal, dan senang itu begitu mudahnya Sungjin terka.

 ** _Slruupp_**. Cokelat panas itu ia seruput pelan-pelan. Hangatnya menjalar ke tenggorokan.

"Ah, hangatnya. Mm, ya sudah kalau kau tak mau cerita sekarang." Sungjin lirik teman di sampingnya. "Tapi tolong jangan pasang wajah suram begitu dong. Bikin orang takut saja."

Sungjin terkekeh. Jaehyung balas mengumpat pelan. Suasana yang awalnya tegang itu perlahan mencair. Kemudian dua pemuda itu kembali membuang pandang pada jalanan yang basah. Dalam diamnya, Jaehyung tengah berpikir.

Dia belum sanggup untuk bercerita pada siapapun.

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

Penyakit susah tidur Jaehyung kambuh lagi.

Pemuda itu sebelum ini memang sering mengalami insomnia dan ironisnya menjadi semakin parah semenjak pindah rumah. Ia pikir dengan lingkungan baru, yang jauh lebih rindang dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan, tidurnya akan jauh lebih lelap. Pikirnya begitu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

Entah apa yang mengganggunya. Jaehyung rasa ia terlalu banyak membawa pikiran sebelum naik ke kasur. Ini bukan seperti Jaehyung punya beban di pundak untuk mencari nafkah esok hari atau pun bermasalah dengan orang lain yang ia temui di jalan. Tidak serumit itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia hanya... memikirkan adiknya sebelum tidur. Sepele kalau dia coba ingat. Gambaran itu. Anak yang bernama Wonpil. Semua itu Jaehyung pikir bukanlah hal penting. Namun nyatanya perkataan Younghyun lima hari silam benar-benar menyangkut di kepalanya, melekat kuat tak mau hilang meski Jaehyung berusaha meyakinkan dirinya tak perlu menganggapnya sebagai suatu hal yang serius.

Inginnya begitu. Namun semakin kuat Jaehyung ingin melenyapkannya, semakin sulit dienyahkan. Seperti permen karet bekas. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Sial. Apa yang sedang kulakukan sebenarnya?" gumam Jaehyung, masih menatap adiknya yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang seberang.

Menyerah dengan usaha untuk tidurnya, pemuda itu merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Meraba-raba meja nakas untuk mengambil kacamatanya, lalu menyibak selimut. Berjalan-jalan sebentar mungkin bisa membuat kantuk, pikirnya.

Jaehyung beranjak keluar kamar dengan langkah hati-hati, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara yang berpotensi membangunkan adiknya. Begitu menutup pintu kamarnya, hanya ada kesunyian yang menyambut. Lantai dua kamarnya benar-benar sepi. Pintu-pintu kamar milik Sungjin dan Dowoon tertutup rapat, tak ada cahaya sama sekali dari celah bawah pintu. Tentu saja, mereka sudah tidur. Lagipula ini sudah--Jaehyung memicingkan mata menatap arlojinya-- pukul 02.15 pagi.

Ya, hanya ia seorang diri yang masih terjaga di pukul dua pagi. Menatap pintu cokelat milik Sungjin, Jaehyung menggeleng-geleng lemah. Ia masih punya kewarasan untuk tidak membangunkan Sungjin guna mengajak lelaki itu mengobrol hingga Jaehyung merasa kantuk. Ya, dia masih waras.

Tak punya tujuan, akhirnya Jaehyung memilih menuruni tangga yang melingkar ke lantai satu. Langkah kakinya berderap berisik tiap turuni anak tangga. "Aish, selop ini berisik sekali."

Ruang tamu benar-benar gelap. Hanya bias cahaya dari lampu teras yang menembus sebagian ruangan. Sepi. Senyap. Dingin. Bunyi jam dinding yang berdetak konstan itu menemani tiap langkah Jaehyung. Pemuda itu menelan salivanya susah payah. Mampir ke dapur untuk minum segelas air dingin mungkin adalah ide terbaik.

Tungkai kakinya lantas ia bawa berjalan menuju dapur. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk ia menemukan keberadaan kulkas, lampu dari teras samping rumah sudah cukup memberinya penerangan. Ia menerawang ke arah jendela di dekat wastafel, benar-benar sepi, hanya ada tanaman-tanaman gantung yang tengah terlelap. Sebotol air mineral yang selalu disediakan di kulkas ia ambil untuk kemudian di tuangkan ke dalam mug.

Dap dap dap

Secepet kilat, Jaehyung menoleh. Air yang hendak ia minum, urung ia lakukan. Barusan Jaehyung seperti mendengar derap kaki yang berlarian cepat. Pemuda itu melirik sekitar dengan curiga. Namun nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, lalu lanjut meminum airnya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, pikir Jaehyung.

Merasa cukup dengan segelas air dingin, Jaehyung hendak beranjak dari dapur, namun suara asing itu kembali terdengar.

Dap dap dap

"Siapa disana? Younghyun?"

Ia berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah dengan meraba-raba dinding. Suasana yang gelap membuat indera penglihatannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Yang bisa ia andalkan hanya pendengarannya. Saat ini setiap suara begitu sensitif di telinganya.

Dap dap dap

Suara itu lagi. Jaehyung mencondongkan telinganya, mencoba dengar dari mana asalnya suara itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ada lorong panjang yang sangat gelap. Ia memicingkan mata, meski tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Dap

Dap

Dap

Dap

Dap

Suara langkah kaki itu kini terdengar makin jelas. Jaehyung terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Brakkkk

Dari arah berlawanan, suara pintu yang terbuka menjeblak dengan keras. Jaehyung dengan cepat menoleh. Pintu masuk utama rumah terbuka lebar-lebar. Jaehyung memicingkan mata, ia melihat sesosok bayangan anak kecil di ambang pintu.

"Younghyun...?"

Jaehyung yakin itu adalah adiknya, ia hapal jelas siluet bocah itu. Perlahan-lahan ia dekati Younghyun. Ketika sedikit lagi ia bisa menggapai adiknya, tiba-tiba pintu itu tertutup dengan cepat.

Brakkk

"Young-ah!!!" Jaehyung berlari dan memutar kenopnya dengan panik. Tidak bisa di buka. Lalu dengan paksa ia menarik pintu itu dengan bantuan kakinya. Jaehyung berusaha keras, hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, tak pikir panjang pemuda itu berlari ke luar.

Jaehyung menoleh ke sana kemari, ia lihat punggung Younghyun sudah menjauh. Anak itu berjalan seperti orang linglung; setengah sadar setengah tertidur.

Lalu Jaehyung amati Younghyun tidak sendiri. Tangannya digandeng oleh seorang anak kecil lainnya.

Itu Wonpil!

Sekarang barulah ia mengerti, anak yang bernama Wonpil itu ingin membawa pergi adiknya. Tidak! Jaehyung tidak ingin adiknya diambil. Sekuat tenaga lelaki itu berlari menggapai adiknya. Namun sekuat apapun ia melangkah, bayang adiknya serasa semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

Jaehyung tidak sadar sudah berapa jauh ia melangkah. Ketika melihat sekitar, ia tersadar dirinya sudah berada di tebing yang curam. Ada angin yang berhembus kencang. Langit di atasnya bergemuruh gelap. Sementara di bawah sana ombak bergelung-gulung menabrak karang.

Rasa perih tiba-tiba mendera jemari kakinya. Ketika Jaehyung menunduk, ia lihat kulit jari-jari kakinya robek dan berdarah. Tak sadar kapan ia terluka. Kakinya hanya beralaskan tanah. Ia lupa dimana meninggalkan selop saat berlari tadi. Namun bukan itu yang terpenting saat ini. Jaehyung bisa menahan perihnya untuk lebih lama. Yang terpenting adalah menyalamatkan Younghyun dari anak itu.

"Younghyun!" teriaknya pada angin.

Pandangannya terhalang kabut tibis. Menyesatkan mata seperti tak punya arah pasti. Berkali-kali ia lantangkan nama sang adik, namun hanya kesunyian yang menyahut.

Jaehyung membawa kakinya menyusuri. Tak acuh pada kakinya yang kian berdenyut perih. Dia panggil-panggil adiknya, berharap anak itu akan menjawab.

Lalu pandangannya tertuju beberapa langkah di depan sana, dari kabut-kabut tipis itu samar Jaehyung lihat Younghyun dan anak itu berdiri di ujung tebing. Punggung yang membelakangi itu membuat Jaehyung tak bisa melihat wajah Younghyun dengan jelas.

"Young-ah... kembali lah. Itu berbahaya. Hyung mohon, pergi dari sana." Jaehyung coba memanggil adiknya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Hembusan angin makin menyamarkan suaranya yang lemah. Kaki Jaehyung serasa ditarik oleh bumi, sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia tidak bisa menggapai adiknya, terlebih saat kedua anak itu bersama-sama menjatuhkan diri ke laut.

"YOUNGHYUN!!!"

Under the Sea

"Oh oh, dia sudah bangun."

"Hyung..."

Matanya berkedip-kedip pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya menjadi jelas. Adalah Younghyun, Sungjin, dan Dowoon yang pertama kali ia lihat. Jaehyung merasakan lelah yang luar biasa, keringat bercucuran membasahi pelipisnya. Rambutnya jadi lepek, kulitnya jadi lengket. Ketika menatap sekitar, dia tersadar hal mengerikan yang baru saja ia alami hanyalah bunga tidur semata. Hanya mimpi. Tapi luar biasa buruk untuk ia alami.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?"

Jaehyung berusaha bangun dari baringnya, lalu bersender dengan bantuan Sungjin. Ketika mengusap wajah, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipinya. Apakah dirinya menangis dalam tidur?

Jaehyung tak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa mengalami mimpi seburuk itu. Melihat Younghyun menatapnya khawatir, Jaehyung bersyukur bocah itu masih di sisinya. Ia bernafas lega meski ketakutan itu masih ada.

"Aku langsung kesini karena Younghyun bilang kau menginggau parah. Tapi Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyung mengangguk, tersenyum tipis untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran tiga saudaranya.

Kicauan burung di luar sana membuat Jaehyung menoleh ke arah jendela. Mentari sudah terbangun mendahuluinya, meninggalkan ia dengan sisa-sisa malamnya yang buruk.

Under the Sea

Siang itu, matahari masih lah menyengat panas. Matahari seolah hendak memanggang siapa saja yang berani melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Jaehyung ingin cari aman, selain takut pada matahari, ia juga malas. Rebahan di lantai sambil mengemil semangka yang baru dibelah bibi Park lebih baik ketimbang panas-panasan di luar.

Setidaknya begitu definisi kenyamanan terbaik menurut Jaehyung.

Tapi tidak bagi si anak desa yang suka panas-panasan seperti Sungjin dan Dowoon. Mereka yang tiap harinya suka menjelajah tentu tak setuju dengan preferensi kenyamanan versi Jaehyung.

"Panas-panas begini enaknya makan Patbingsu, Jaehyung-ah." Begitu kata Sungjin pada Jaehyung. Dowoon tak menimpali, namun ia mengangguk setuju sambil melahap rakus segarnya semangka. Younghyun yang telah menghabiskan lima irisan semangka pun ikut-ikutan mengkhianati kakaknya. Oh, ayo lah. Memang apa lagi yang bisa dipikirkan anak-anak selain bermain dan bersenang-senang?

"Kalian saja lah. Aku malas. Enak 'kan disini, makan semangka dan melamun dibelai angin sepoi-sepoi," kicau Jae sambil memejamkan matanya, mendadak sentimentil pada kedamaian angin musim panas yang semilir.

"Hyung, kau seperti kakek-kakek saja." kata Dowoon dengan logat Busan-nya yang kental. Anak itu terkekeh setelah dapat satu delikan tajam dari Jaehyung. Younghyun ikut mengikik, padahal menurut Jaehyung anak itu mengerti pun tidak maksudnya apa.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jaehyung perhatikan, penghuni rumah ini memang lah sangat aktif dan pekerja keras. Suka berpergian, melakukan apa saja asal tidak hanya diam diri. Apa saja dikerjakan. Membersihkan pekarangan, membetulkan perabotan, merajut, membuat mainan--apa saja, selama tangan bekerja. Orang desa memangnya seulet begini, ya? Jaehyung membatin.

Pagi tadi pun paman Park sudah siap dengan topi dan peralatan potong-memotongnya. Siap berkebun, kata Sungjin. Bibi Park juga, alih-alih mengobrol suntuk membicarakan gosip-gosip seleb, wanita itu lebih memilih berkutat di dapur. Tentu saja dengan Ibu sebagai partner kerjanya. Dua wanita itu sudah sibuk sejak sebelum jam makan siang datang. Setelah acara masak-masak itu terjeda makan siang pun mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sesekali terdengar suar mixer, sesekali tawa yang menggema, sesekali teriakan. Heboh sekali. Para lelaki muda itu tak tahu apa yang dikerjakan dua wanita yang jadi sangat dekat melebihi sauadara kembar itu, sebab keduanya melarang siapapun mendekati dapur. Bisa runyam kalau anak-anak ikut campur, kata Ibu. Jadi, dapur sepertinya tidak bisa dijadikan alasan Jaehyung untuk mangkir dari ajakan Sungjin.

Pemuda jangkung itu berpikir keras, mencari-cari alasan. Tapi ditatap begitu intens oleh tiga pasang mata yang menuntut itu seperti menutup aksesnya untuk berkelit. Jaehyung menghela napas berat, "Baik baik! Aku ikut. Puas kalian?"

Jaehyung menyerah, suara sorakan terdengar. Lalu piring-piring semangka ditinggalkan, lantai kayu yang nyaman itu juga ditinggalkan. Dengan malas Jaehyung bangkit keluar dari zona kenyamanan yang sempat membuatnya terlena.

Para pemuda dan anak-anak itu bergegas mengenakan sandal, mengantongi uang receh dan sekarung kegembiraan di wajah-wajah mereka. Jaehyung tak tahu kemana dia akan dibawa. Dia menurut saja. Setelah berteriak minta ijin kepada para wanita di dapur, mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Under the Sea

Mereka beriringan melewati jalanan kering dan berbatu. Di kanan kiri, rumput-rumput melambai-lambai dibelai angin. Hanya hijau, hijau, dan hijau sejauh mata memandang. Jaehyung dengan mengantongi tangan di saku mencoba ikut bergabung dalam atmosfir musim panas di desa. Sungjin bersiul-siul. Dowoon dan Younghyun bergandengan tangan dengan riang, ditemani nyanyian fals Dowoon dengan lirik-lirik yang tak Jaehyung mengerti.

Siang itu memang panas, matahari pucat terik di atas kepala, birunya langit terlalu bersih sampai awan-awan pun enggan mengotorinya. Tanpa penghalang, matahari bebas menyoroti bumi. Panas, gerah, dan bikin malas, tapi penduduk desa sepertinya tak menganggap itu semua sebagai halangan. Mereka mengerjakan ladang kebun mereka, menjemur biji-bijian, memberi makan sapi, menjemur pakaian, serta bermacam kegiatan lain yang jadi menguntungkan sebab sengatan matahari, yang menurut Jaehyung adalah musibah.

Lama bersiul-siul tak jelas, Sungjin ajak Jaehyung bicara. Membuat si jangkung buyar dari lamunannya.

"Setelah lulus SMU kau mau berkuliah di mana?" Tanya Sungjin dari celah bibirnya yang mengigit lini rumput.

"Aku tidak kuliah, mau daftar CPNS saja." Jawab Jaehyung lugas, sambil memicing sebab matahari membuatnya silau.

"Oh, begitu. Kupikir kau akan ambil kedokteran seperti remaja-remaja di drama yang dipaksa orang tuanya masuk kedokteran." Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu terkekeh, Jaehyung mendengus, namun ikut terkekeh juga akhirnya.

"Kau kebanyakan nonton drama."

"Tapi, omong-omong enak juga ya, tinggal di kota. Ahh... aku jadi iri denganmu Jae-ya. Tinggal di kota sepertinya sangat lah keren. Banyak yang bisa dikerjakan." Jaehyung melirik karena perkataan Sungjin seperti memutarbalikan fakta yang diimaninya tentang penduduk desa. Dia masih memicingkan mata sambil menunggu Sungjin melanjutkan.

"Aku, setelah lulus SMU, paling-paling mengurus kebuh Ayah. Mau kuliah pun tidak tahu minatku apa, ditambah lagi otakku pas-pasan." Pemuda berhidung besar itu terkekeh atas apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Pernah kukatakan begini pada Ibuku, 'Aku akan pergi ke kota setelah lulus nanti,"

Sungjin menoleh, menatap langsung Jaehyung, "Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan waktu itu?" Jaehyung menggeleng.

"Dia bilang begini, 'Untuk apa ke kota? Lebih baik disini mengurus kebun ayah. Ayahmu sudah tua, kalau bukan kamu siapa lagi yang akan mengurusnya?'" Sungjin meniru logat bicara ibunya, Jaehyung diam memperhatikan. Tapi dia sadar, ada setatap... apa yaâ kesedihan? Putus asa? Dia bingung mengartikan raut yang coba Sungjin sembunyikan dengan tawa ironis itu.

Jaehyung masih bergeming tak menimpali. Dalam diamnya dia coba memposisikan dirinya sebagai Sungjin. Tumbuh besar di desa sejak lahir, sedikit banyak pasti lah membuat lelaki itu bosan. Sejak bayi, kanak-kanak, remaja dan sampai dewasa hanya menetap di lingkungan yang itu-itu saja. Merantau ke kota, mencari atmosfir baru pastilah sangat menggoda.

Sambil mengernyit Jaehyung hendak merespon, "Sebenarnya kehidupan kota tidak se-wah yang kau bayangkan. Ibarat keluar kandang, banyak hewan buas yang siap menerkammu. Bukan maksud untuk meruntuhkan imajinasimu, tapi kota tidak semenyenangkan kelihatannya. Hingar-bingar dua puluh empat jam, persaingan yang kejam, rekan kerja yang manipulatif, kriminalitas... belum lagi polusi debu halus." Jaehyung menggeleng pahit, teringat asap kiriman negeri tetangga yang mencemari udara hingga ia harus selalu mengenakan masker demi keberlangsungan hidupnya.

Dia lirik Sungjin lagi, lelaki itu masih mendengarkan rupanya.

"Cari pekerjaan di kota tidaklah muda. Kupikir hal umum seperti itu kau juga pasti tahu. Lama mengadu nasib tak membuatmu jadi makmur, ya kalau jalan takdirmu bagus, kalau tidak--ya, pasrah saja pada keadaan. Lagi pula mengurus perkebunan luas yang subur bukanlah ide yang buruk. Itu bisa jadi lumbung emas. Kau bisa jadi orang paling kaya di sini, kalau kau giat bekerja sih."

Sungjin mengangguk-angguk. Sedikit banyak pikirannya jadi terbuka. Dia tak menyangka, Jaehyung yang banyak diam dan pemalas itu bisa bicara bijak juga rupanya.

"Bicara sih gampang. Pelaksanaannya... Entah lah, Jae. Aku masih bingung," Sungjin menendang kerikil kecil dengan kakinya.

Kemudian perjalanan yang ditempuh dengan kedua kaki itu nyatanya tak memakan waktu dan jarak yang banyak. Di daerah pertokoan dan pasar, mereka berhenti. Di sebuah kedai yang desain bangunanya paling biasa di antara bangunan yang lain.

Itu adalah kedai yang dikelola seorang wanita paruh baya. Sungjin, yang sepertinya sudah akrab dengan si pemilik, sempat bersanda gurau dan melempar senyum. Jaehyung dan Younghyun turut diperkenalkan. Lalu mereka memilih meja yang mereka inginkan.

"Bingsu-nya 4 ya, Bi," kata Sungjin, tanpa sempat membiarkan Jaehyung melihat-lihat isi buku menu. Namun, apa boleh buat. Tujuan mereka ke sini 'kan memang untuk patbingsu.

Menutup buku menunya, Jaehyung ganti melihat-lihat seisi ruangan. Di dinding-dinding kayunya banyak ditempeli foto-foto keluarga. Kedai ini sejatinya adalah ruang tengah yang disulap jadi tempat usaha. Sebelum masuk Jaehyung sempat lihat, kedai ini memiliki satu lantai lagi di atasnya. Kemungkinan si pemilik tinggal di sana.

Dari semua yang menempel, kebanyakan adalah potret seorang bocah laki-laki yang tersenyum riang. Hanya anak itu. Sepertinya itu adalah anak tunggal si pemilik kedai, Jaehyung membantin.

"Itu Lim Junhyeok." sahut Sungjin, seolah mengerti pandangan Jaehyung.

"Eh?" Jaehyung menoleh dengan raut bingung. Kemudian dia tersadar, yang Sungjin maksud adalah anak lelaki di dalam figura.

"Junhyeok adalah putra semata wayang Bibi Lim. Sewaktu kecil, kami sering bermain bersama. Dia anak yang menyenangkan, meski kadang menyebalkan juga." Sungjin tersenyum membayangkan masa lalu.

"Lalu di mana ia sekarang?"

Tanya itu tak langsung berbalas. Jaehyung perhatikan ada perubahan di wajah Sungjin. Lelaki itu menatap lirih.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Bibir Jaehyung sedikit menganga. Dia tidak menyangka bocah kecil seumuran Younghyun di dalam figura itu telah tiada. Jaehyung pandangi lagi figura itu. Kalau anak bernama Junhyeok itu meninggal di usia kanak-kanak, berarti itu sudah lama sekali. Sungjin pasti merasakan kerinduan tiap kali berkunjung kemari. Begitu pula Bibi Lim yang pasti sama rindunya tiap-tiap melihat Sungjin bertandang.

Jaehyung membuka mulut, hendak bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Dia... meninggal karena apa?"

Sungjin mengelim bibirnya. Sebelum dia menjawab, dia menoleh ke belakang, takut-takut Bibi Lim mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sampai sekarang, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dia meninggal atau hilang," Sungjin menarik napas, lalu membuangnya pelan. Kenangan buruk itu serasa menariknya kembali ke masa kecil yang ingin ia lupakan, "Hari itu aku dan Junyeok, juga beberapa anak dari desa sebelah bermain-main di pantai. Itu adalah pantai yang kami temukan saat tersesat mencari kumbang di hutan. Kami yang terlalu senang itu kemudian bermain hingga lupa waktu. Tahu-tahu langit sudah gelap. Lalu kami putuskan untuk segera pulang, takut Ibu kami marah.

Namun, ketika kami sampai di desa, baru lah kami tersadar; Junhyeok tidak ikut bersama kami. Padahal sebelum meninggalkan pantai aku yakin Junhyeok masih bersama kami. Saat itu kami menjadi sangat panik, juga takut. Takut karena kami bermain ke pantai asing tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua.

Malam itu juga, warga desa beramai-ramai mencari Junhyeok. Kami--anak-anak-- dilarang untuk keluar rumah meski kami sangat khawatir pada Junhyeok kami. Namun, sayangnya pencarian itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Warga kemudian melaporkan kasus hilangnya Junhyeok ke kantor polisi. Waktu terus berjalan, seminggu, sebulan, dua bulan, dan kasus hilangnya Junhyeok tak kunjung menemui titik terang.

Junhyeok menghilang secara misteri. Banyak yang membuat cerita versi mereka sendiri. Ada yang bilang Junhyeok diseret ombak, diculik orang jahat sampai cerita mistis Junhyeok dibawa oleh makhluk gaib penghuni pantai."

Sungjin menjeda, dia meremat-remat tangannya kalut. Raut mukanya pun berubah keruh.

"Junhyuk kami... andai saja waktu itu aku menggenggam tangannya..." Sungjin menunduk, meremas rambutnya penuh sesal.

Jaehyung merasa sedih atas hilangnya Junhyeok. Bagaimana pun, Sungjin pasti merasa sangat kehilangan atas kepergian sang teman masa kecil.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Sungjin-ah," Bibi Lim tahu-tahu menyahut dari arah belakang dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

Wanita paruh baya itu menaruh nampannya. Dia lantas tersenyum lembut, seolah semua yang telah terjadi sudah ia ikhlaskan sejak lama.

Dengan wajah bersahajanya dia menatap Sungjin, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sungjin yang kian merosot, "Bibi tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa, Sungjin-ah. Mungkin ini memang sudah kehendak Yang Kuasa." tangan Sungjin kemudian diremas hangat, "Junhyeok pasti sudah bahagia di atas sana. Kau adalah teman terbaiknya, dia pasti tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi ya."

Sungjin yang mendengar perkataan lembut Bibi Lim tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Meski dia mencoba mengikhlaskan, bayang-bayang Junhyeok saat mereka tertawa riang membuat dadanya merasa sesak.

"Maafkan saya, Bibi Lim."

Siang itu, ada kehangatan lain yang menjalar di dalam dada. Meski tak cukup melegakan, sedikit banyak mampu meringankan. Mereka kemudian bersama-sama meredam duka dengan makan es serut dan berbagi canda tawa untuk mengenang Junhyeok yang mereka sayangi.

TBC

: halo, aku tahu ini work lambat banget kayak siput

dan sebenernya chapter ini udah lama ngendep di draft dan baru pede sekarang buat diupload. tbh, aku punya krisis kebanyakan mikir sebelum upload satu chapter aja, takut ngecewain takut ga bagus takut ini itu haha

tapi, makasih banyak buat kalian yang masih mau baca sampe sini :) maafkan diriku juga yg gampang insecure ini :)

see you next chap~


End file.
